Peterson Denver Raccoon
Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon is a raccoon, who loves to tell jokes and pull pranks. About Him *He is a raccoon, who loves to prank people, and tell jokes. Relatives: *Andrew Catsmith *Stephen Squirrelsky *Princess Katrina (crush) *Wanda Raccoon (mother) *Pinch Raccoon *Scootch Raccoon *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *The Fluffers Bros. *The Twin Bunnies *Delbert Vult-R *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella (best friend) *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry Gallery (Weapons) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (with a pistol gun).png|Rocky (with pistol gun) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (with a three bladed saber).png|Rocky (with three bladed lightsaber) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (with a three blue bladed saber) (two blades).png|Rocky (with three bladed lightsaber) (with two blue blades) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (with a three bladed saber) (one blade).png|Rocky (with one blue blade) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (with a three blue bladed saber).png|Rocky (with three bladed lightsaber) (with three blue blades) Gallery (Poses) Rocky (Lovehearts).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pyjamas).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (in red trunks).png Love Couples.png|Rocky and Katrina Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (winter suit).png Gallery Snapshot 1 (6-10-2018 3-18 PM).png|Rocky being chased by Chimpy, Manfred, and Springbaky Snapshot 2 (6-12-2018 12-06 AM).png|Rocky with Katrina SnapShot (1) 002.png|This'll fool him. SnapShot (1) 004.png|Smell something? SnapShot (1) 004.jpg|Very funny. Disguises Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) Rocky Raccoon (Eliza White-coon's clothes).png|Eliza White-coon Rocky Raccoon (Eliza White-coon's clothes) (with pipe).png|Eliza White-coon (pipe) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Gabby Hayes).png|Gabby Hayes (Freddi Fish 4) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (Gabby Hayes).png|Gabby Hayes (pipe) (Freddi Fish 4) File:Rocky_Raccoon_(Poodles'_Minions).png File:Rocky_Raccoon_(Poodles'_Minions)_(pipe).png Rocky Raccoon (Edwin Jones).png Rocky Raccoon (Edwin Jones) (pipe).png File:Rocky (Jiminy Cricket).png Rocky (Jiminy Cricket) (pipe).png Peterson Denver Raccoon (Zayne Kamoto).png Peterson Denver Raccoon (Zayne Kamoto) (pipe).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Genie).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Genie) (pipe).png Gallery (pipe) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (in red trunks).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (pyjamas).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (with a pistol gun).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (with a three bladed saber) (one blade).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (with a three bladed saber).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (with a three blue bladed saber) (two blades).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (with a three blue bladed saber).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (winter suit) (pipe).png Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are in The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, and Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He carries a pistol gun and a three blue bladed saber staff. *He also has a crush on Princess Katrina that he's met in Rocky Raccoon (episode) in the What An Animal! series. *He sometimes carries a fake pipe in his mouth and will always carry it in other spoof travels since he got it in Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, and Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach. Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes